Polly Pocket
On screen enterance Hi, Im Polly Polly will open up a circle, say her line and jump out Special Moves Neutral B: Speedy Skates Polly's shoes will grow wheels and she will skate. it is a faster version of Warios side B and mixed with Fox's side B. If you do it in air, Polly will do a flip with the roller skates Side B: ??? TBA Up B: Super Bouncy Polly Polly will bounce up and burries opponents on the ground if she lands on them. The harder you hold B, The higher she jumps. She does the same in the air Down B: ??? TBA FINAL SMASH: Polly and the Pockets Polly grabs her microphone and gets on the stage. Meanwhile her friends appear with their instruments and Polly starts singing the Polly Pocket theme, while she's singing the lyrics will show up and damage opponents (Sorta like Codec Snake's Final Smash) but that's not all Polly's friends also damage the opponents by the beat of their instruments. When the song is almost done Polly will leap off the stage and smack the opponents with her guitar and the final smash ends K.O. sounds KO1: KO2: StarKO: ScreenKO: Taunts Up: Does this ever happen to you? Side: Down: Victory Options Victory1: *Does her pose as her name shows up* Victory2: See. It's all good *Winks* Victory3: *Sings her victory theme* Lose: *Oh well pose* Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks AAA Combo- ??? Dash Attack- Slides on her knees Tilt Attacks Side- Kick Up- Happy Jump Down- ??? Smashes Side- ??? Up- Tasmanian Polly Down- ??? Aerials N-Air - Spin F-Air - ??? B-Air - ??? U-Air - ??? D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws Grab- One hand Pummel- ??? Forward- Runs forward and throws forward with one hand Back- ??? Up- Ta-Da Down- ??? Others Ledge attack: ??? 100% ledge attack: ??? Front attack: ??? Back attack: ??? Trip attack: ??? Logo A Flower Victory Theme All Good Day (Polly Pocket Theme) Kirby Hat Polly's hair Trophy TBA :Pollyworld :Polly Pocket (Webisode series) Snake Codec Snake: Aww Theres another Amethyst walking around here! Does she have strange powers Colonel: No Snake that's Polly Pocket. A Mattel product Snake: Polly Pocket huh? Are you kidding me!? Colonel: Sadly no I'm not kidding. The reason she was called that is because her toy from the 1990's was simply a capsule filled with little dolls that you simply put in your pocket. Now in 2000 she is now a fashion doll, and in 2006 she had her first movie "Pollyworld" Snake: Does'nt look that tough to me. looks like a cheap Barbie knock off Colonel: Hardly... Polly can use magical fasion powers and can sing on stage Snake: Yeah. Just one question though...Can she read minds? Colonel: Not to my knowledge no Snake: Good... 'cause I don't want her predicting my every move Daily Buglin' Hamtaro: This girl kinda gives me the creeps... TBA Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance TBA Choki Guidance TBA Colors and Costumes *Default *Red ® *Blue (B) *Green (G) *Pink *White *Classic Polly *Chica Costume (Makes Polly look like Chica) Category:Playable Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Female Category:Funny Characters Category:Blonde Category:Pink Category:Mattel Category:Skaters Category:Team Toon Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Polly Pocket Category:Clothes Changer Category:CGI Category:Heros Category:Kid Category:Cults Category:The Pinkie Show Category:MT1234's List of Females He Has an Crush On Category:Fast Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Speed is Key!!!! Category:Rich Characters Category:4th Wall Breaker Category:American